


Целого мира мало

by Danny_R



Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Mind Control, Multi, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Они победили в этой войне. Теперь нужно жить дальше.





	Целого мира мало

_«Целого мира мало,_   
_Но это идеальное начало… любовь моя._   
_И если ты достаточно силён,_   
_Вместе мы разрушим этот мир… любовь моя» ©_

 

***

— Папа, папочка, просыпайся! Папочка, ну прекрати, пожалуйста!

Маленькая девочка с заплетенными в дреды черными волосами трясла неподвижное тело своего отца, чей пижонский бежевый плащ был заляпан кровью. Рядом с ним в странной, изломанной позе лежала красивая молодая женщина.

— Тётя Зи, не смотрите так! Мне страшно…

По щекам девчонки ручьем текли слёзы.

Обычная картина на поле боя: трупы, кровь, слезы и смрад отчаянья, который всегда сильнее, чем радость тех, кто выстоял и смотрит на поверженных врагов. Хэл видел подобное тысячи раз, выработал иммунитет к запаху паленого мяса и виду развороченных внутренностей.

Однако в тот раз все было иначе, еще хуже, потому что когда-то поверженные враги были с победителями близкими друзьями. То есть те самые внутренности, которые он выкорчевал своими руками, принадлежали его братьям и сестрам.

И ребенок… Вот оно слабое место Желтого Фонаря Джордана.

Хэл замер, не решаясь пошевелиться.

Он отлично знал Затанну, даже был влюблен в нее какое-то время, потому что как можно не влюбиться в такую девушку? Они были друзьями, хорошими друзьями: вместе выпивали в баре, смеялись на Бэтменом на скучных собраниях, прошли через огонь, воду и медные трубы.

Сейчас Затанна лежала мёртвая, глядя пустыми глазами в небо, вместе с мужчиной, который был ее недостоин.

С Константином Хэл встречался пару раз, они толком и не были знакомы, но плачущий ребёнок, дочь Джона, всколыхнула в Хэле что-то давно и глубоко похороненное, забытое сострадание и нежность. Он ведь всегда любил детей, своих племянников и племянниц, при этом чувствовал, что своих у него никогда не будет, и тосковал из-за этого ужасно.

Хэл порывался сказать Синестро, чтобы тот не трогал девочку, но не стал. Их руки по локоть в крови, на их совести горы трупов, было несколько глупо останавливать Синестро, великого тирана и безжалостного убийцу, в этот момент.

Девочка легла на грудь своего отца, тихонько всхлипывая, она так и не выпустила из руки ладонь Затанны.

Сердце Хэла пропустило сначала один удар, потом другой.

Что они наделали? И, что важнее, как жить дальше?

Синестро неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, прокашлялся и сказал своим хорошо поставленным, властным голосом:

— Дитя, тебе не место на поле боя, уходи!

Это было неожиданно.

Естественно, девочка никуда не ушла, тогда Синестро развернулся и пошёл прочь сам.

— Почему ты отпустил её? — спросил Хэл, нагнав его с помощью кольца.

— Потому что я не такое чудовище, которым ты всегда меня считал, Джордан. В её убийстве не было смысла, оно не принесло бы нам пользы, так зачем лишать жизни невинное существо?

— Я… Да, ты прав. Извини.

— Если бы ребёнок мог быть полезен. — Синестро склонил голову набок. — Чтобы выпытать у Константина информацию, например, или в качестве приманки, я бы, не раздумывая, сделал всё, что потребовали бы обстоятельства.

Синестро… Жестокий и безжалостный, как хирургический скальпель, такой же прямой и бескомпромиссный. Он всегда знал, на что готов пойти ради достижения цели, не оправдывая себя и не скрывая своих намерений.

Хэлу врали так часто, что он устал. Убийственная честность казалась на тот момент глотком свежего воздуха.

— Спасибо.

— За что?

В глазах неприятно защипало, Хэл не хотел говорить, потому что сам до конца не понимал, за что благодарит. Он дотронулся до кольца, сидевшее на пальце как влитое, развел руками и посмотрел в небо; в небо, которое всегда было роднее, чем земля.

— За победу.

Уголки губ Синестро поползли вверх в самодовольной улыбке.

— Я же говорил, что со мной тебя ждёт великое будущее.

***

Они не доверяли Супермену. Супермен, в свою очередь, справедливо не доверял им. Поэтому все трое вздохнули с облегчением, когда Хэл принял решение покинуть Землю вместе с Синестро и наводить порядок в галактике с Коругара. Всё равно на родной планете его больше ничего не держало.

И они жили дальше. Пока ещё не очень долго и не всегда счастливо, но главное, что жили.

Между ними всё ещё была вытянутая рука, несмотря на одинаково жёлтые кольца на этих самых руках. Пока всё не стало странно.

— Несколько лет назад я принял решение отдать свою дочь в семью, которую посчитал достойной этой чести, поскольку её пребывание рядом со мной не было для Сораник безопасным. Сейчас я планирую воссоединиться с дочерью, — сказал Синестро ни с того ни с сего на одной из миссий, когда Хэл ел что-то из Сектора 78, похожее на хотдог, но с синим мясом, и глазел на красную звезду.

Хэл прекратил жевать и вопросительно уставился на Синестро. По всей видимости, он должен был что-то понять, но до него никак не доходило, что именно. Синестро разозлился от его недогадливости, сложил руки на груди и, глядя в противоположную собеседнику стену, недовольно продолжил:

— Я видел, как просто ты находишь общий язык с детьми, поэтому предлагаю воспитывать вместе мою дочь… или, в случае твоего согласия, нашу дочь.

Если бы они находились в одном из земных фильмов, который Хэл когда-то любил, то именно в тот момент он бы отпивал из стакана, и содержимое непременно выплеснулось по всему столу, но стола никакого не было, как и стакана, поэтому Хэл спокойно проглотил кусок и кивнул. Вероятно, согласиться на это безумие было глупостью, но, откровенно говоря, когда Хэл вообще совершал нечто умное? Тогда мобильные телефоны на Земле ещё не помещались в карман.

Девочка была, по сути, пленницей, в её огромных фиолетовых глазах плескался страх, но подбородок был высоко поднят, плечи расправлены, спина идеально прямая. Её можно было украсть, но чтобы сломить её волю нужно было что-то куда большее. Достойная дочь своего отца, подумал Хэл.

Из-за смешения кровей Сораник неуловимо отличалась от чистокровных коругарианцев, как цветом кожи (более красный оттенок), так и чертами лица (более правильными по человеческим меркам), зато характер у неё оказался… Ни с кем не спутать.

Эта маленькая упрямица, не разговаривала с ними два месяца, но училась на высшие баллы, была вежлива со слугами и подружилась с поваром. Синестро много кричал, периодически вылетал в окно безо всякой видимой причины и сильно переживал, что отношения с дочерью не заладились. Хэл пытался объяснить, что вспышки агрессии не помогут, но его, как и всегда в таких делах, не слушали.

Когда просто молчание показалось недостаточным, Сораник обрезала волосы в знак протеста. Её роскошные чёрные локоны струились по полу, а на голове торчали какие-то нелепые криво остриженные вихры.

Синестро был зол до зубовного скрежета, но быстро совладал с собой и произнёс ледяным тоном:

— Так даже лучше. Длинные волосы мешают сосредоточиться, а прически и прочая девическая бессмыслица прямой путь к хаосу в мыслях.

— Тебе очень идёт, — шёпотом сказал Хэл, закрывая за собой дверь.

В глазах Сораник стояли слёзы. Наверное, устраивать бунт против двух величайших бунтовщиков за всю историю вселенной — не лучшая идея.

— Поговори с ней о матери, — предложил Хэл спустя какое-то время. Он мало в чём разбирался, но чёрт его подери, если он не понимает, как выстраивать отношения с детьми. Ещё, пожалуй, самолёты, в них он тоже разбирался.

— Я любил Арин, но она мертва и наш брак остался в прошлом.

— Сораник заслуживает знать, какой была ее мать.

***

Первый поцелуй Хэла и Синестро случился сразу после того, как Сораник зарыла топор войны и прекратила играть с ними в молчанку.

Сначала она заговорила с Хэлом, они стали проводить время вместе, Хэл учил её управлять штурвалом, рассказывал сказки и смешные истории о своей планете, играл с ней в бейсбол, о котором на Коругаре, понятное дело, никто не слышал.

Постоянно жить на другой планете среди людей, выглядящих иначе, говорить на чужом языке, носить странную одежду, есть непривычную еду — всё это оказалось удивительно просто. Очень быстро Хэл перестал замечать различия и чувствовать малейший дискомфорт, разве что по бейсболу скучал.

Многолетняя боязнь цепей прошла, как пелена упала с глаз, Хэл понял, что он свободен, как никогда в жизни. Став Зелёным фонарём, он отринул страх, но поменяв цвет на жёлтый, отринул долг и тем самым обрёл абсолютную свободу.

Казалось бы, какой бред — Синестро желал контролировать всё и вся, подчинять своей воле и держать в тисках страха, но в Хэле Синестро восхищало именно то, что контролировать его было невозможно, и это противоречие, как ни парадоксально, вносило гармонию в их отношения.

Может, проблема была не в том, что он не умел привязываться, а в том, что он не был привязан к Земле?

Вся его история была заранее предопределена: самолёты, армия, Кэрол. И даже Корпус выбрал его, но эту жизнь, её выбрал он сам и ни разу не пожалел.

Синестро толкнул Хэла на себя, схватил за волосы и наклонился к его лицу — всё за какую-то долю секунды. Взрыва сверхновой не было, всё казалось так естественно, словно ничего необычного не произошло. Неудивительно, все сверхновые взорвались к чёртовой матери, когда они встретились.

Целовался Синестро властно, как и делал всё остальное, с надрывом и страстью, кусал губы, оставлял на шее следы. Это была не любовь, но что-то очень похожее, практически неотличимое — благодарность, помноженная на страсть, взаимное уважение и ещё привычка.

— Вау, это было неожиданно.

— Неожиданно? — Синестро усмехнулся. — Джордан, ты или слепой, или ещё глупее, чем кажется.

— В смысле, я думал, что на Коругаре не целуют друг друга, чтобы выразить симпатию.

— Откуда такая нелепая информация?

Хэл вытер губы рукой, придумывая, как бы объяснить всё так, чтобы не выглядеть идиотом. Ему, конечно, это не удалось.

— Ну-у… Однажды я пытался поцеловать Катму, и она сказала, что не понимает, зачем люди это делают.

— Джордан, — наставительно начал Синестро, — не следует принимать на веру любой факт о другой культуре. Помнишь, например, почему нельзя жевать жвачку на Коругаре?

— Потому что вещества в жвачке окисляются при соприкосновении с атмосферой Коругара, и я могу умереть?

Синестро выжидающе и с почти полной безнадёгой посмотрел на него. Хэл ударил себя по лбу.

— Так это неправда? Подожди, подожди… Про закон запрещающий пение в душе тоже враньё? И про то, что гавайские рубашки напоминают коругарианцам о битве при Эпстилганд-как-то-там? А звуки гитары своей частотой не выманивают из-под земли огромных кротов-людоедов?

— Меня страшно раздражают твои привычки чавкать жвачкой, петь в душе, а также эти ужасные разноцветные рубашки и ваша земная… так называемая музыка.

— Я живу во лжи.

— Думаю, ты справишься с этим потрясением.

***

Хэл проснулся от того, что кровать затряслась.

— Что такое? — спросил он, едва понимая, где находится и что происходит.

Синестро махнул на него рукой.

— Ничего, спи.

— Син, тебе приснился кошмар? — Хэл улыбнулся во весь рот, не открывая глаз.

— Что-то вроде того, — недовольно ответил Синестро, как будто его раздражал сам факт того, что какой-то кошмар имел наглость ему присниться.

— Что это было? Трёхметровые гусеницы из второго сектора?

— Мне снилось… что я проснулся.

— Ммм, проснулся без меня и испугался? Это мило.

От злости глаза Синестро сияли обжигающе-жёлтым даже в кромешной тьме. Поутру Хэл мог не досчитаться выступающих частей тела.

Однако на следующий день Синестро выглядел грустным. Это было сродни природному явлению, происходящему раз в тысячу лет — Синестро никогда не был грустным. Злым, раздражённым — да. Иногда по нему удавалось угадать, что он чувствует боль. Но грусть? Тоска? Эти бессмысленные, непродуктивные эмоции были ему неведомы.

***

После того, как секс прочно (весьма прочно) вошёл в их отношения, у Синестро появилась очередная дурная привычка. В общественных местах он постоянно хватал Хэла за руки, плечи, шею, за что получалось взяться. Территорию он таким образом метил, что ли? В любом случае, это смущало окружающих и отвлекало Хэла, который пытался спорить, пятиться в сторону, как только Синестро приближался, строить конструкции между ними. Ничего, понятное дело, не помогало. Но ровно до тех пор, пока Хэл не придумал другую тактику. Как только Синестро собирался совершить один из своих собственнических выпадов, Хэл реагировал раньше и делал какую-нибудь милую мелочь. Подмигивал, например, или незаметно пожимал руку Синестро, чуть кивал головой. Чтобы показать, что нет никакой нужды заявлять свои права, это и так ясно.

Это было похоже на воспитание строптивого бычка или управление самолётом с тугим штурвалом, но Хэлу даже нравилось, он любил адреналин и невыполнимые задания.

***

Сораник ругала Синестро за то, что он убил паука. Это было великолепно — маленькая девочка, отчитывающая, как провинившегося младшеклассника, одного из самых опасных существ в галактике. Синестро смотрел на свои ноги, как будто ему — такое вообще возможно? — было действительно стыдно.

В Сораник потрясающим образом сочеталось милосердие, сострадание, любовь ко всему живому ее матери и железная воля, непреклонность, принципиальность отца. Хэл восхищался Сораник так, как не восхищался ни одним живым существом за всю свою жизнь. Синестро, хоть и не признавался, но иногда ревновал его к дочери.

— Я буду хирургом, — заявила она однажды.

Не «я хочу стать хирургом», не «я собираюсь стать хирургом», нет, именно «я буду». В этом была вся Сораник, она уже решила, и переубедить ее не могло ничто и никто.

Синестро изучал дочь пару секунд, потом сухо кивнул и вернулся к паду, с которого читал последние новости сектора.

— Но… — Хэл сидел с раскрытым ртом. — Но как же?

— Закрой рот, Джордан, — сказал Синестро, не смотря на Хэла. — Так ты выглядишь глупее обычного.

— Моя девочка не будет пилотом, не могу поверить, это какой-то кошмарный сон.

— Ну, Хэл, ну ладно тебе, я же люблю летать, просто буду делать это в свободное время.

Однако на третьем курсе медицинского поволноваться пришлось уже Синестро.

— Я встретила кое-кого в академии, — заявила Сораник, выпятив вперёд грудь и задрав голову.

— Я так и знал, Джордан. — Он всплеснул руками. — Твое дурное влияние привело к тому, что Сораник собирается притащить домой какого-то оборванца.

— Так же как ты притащил десять лет назад?! — разозлилась Сораник.

Синестро заскрипел зубами, из последних сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не нанести физических увечий собственной дочери.

Сораник поняла, что перешла черту, и напряженность в комнате обострилась еще сильнее. Как это обычно бывало, тишину нарушил заразительный смех Хэла.

— Прости, Хэл, я сказала, не подумав. — Она закрыла лицо руками. — Прости, отец, я перешла черту.

— Любого другого, кто посмел сказать нечто подобное, я бы обезглавил на месте, — прошипел Синестро сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.

— Не кипятись, Син, она права, — примирительно сказал Хэл. — Вспомни, что у меня было, когда я впервые вошел в этот дом. Старая отцовская куртка, кредитка с отрицательным балансом, которая всё равно тут не действует, и кольцо, подаренное тобой же.

— Ну и кто он? — спросил Синестро с карикатурно недовольным лицом, как будто он был воплощением всех строгих отцов из мультфильмов.

— Во-первых, не он, а она. А во-вторых, Иоланде не оборванка, а принцесса, — сказала Сораник с плохо скрываемым самодовольством.

Хэл и Синестро переглянулись, сами чуть не лопаясь от гордости. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

И вдруг Хэла повело. Никак не получалось открыть глаза и пошевелить головой, свинцовая тяжесть залила ноги. Под веки пробирались разноцветные блики, как от стекла, в котором отражается фейерверк. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от своих рук — на его пальцах ничего не было.

— Ну, я же извинилась, — сказала Сораник. — Мне, правда, жаль.

— Всё в порядке? — на лицо Синестро набежала чёрная туча. — Хэл?!

— Да, да, всё нормально, — ответил он, придя в себя. — Мне показалось, что кольцо потерялось.

— Кольцо не может просто так потеряться, — сказал Синестро.

— Знаю, но на секунду я перестал его чувствовать или видеть. Как будто его на самом деле нет.

***

— Нужно было прикончить ублюдков, отрубить бошки, сжечь и развеять по самой вонючей помойке в сраном Готэме, чтобы точно не воскресли, — сказал Джон, глядя на купол из армированного стекла, защищённый магией.

Они с Затанной приходили сюда раз в неделю, чтобы удостовериться в надёжности заклинаний, каждый раз боясь, что магия испарилась, и они обнаружат склеп пустым, а дальше снова начнётся война, ещё более разрушительная, чем предыдущая.

— Джон.

— Ты же знаешь, любовь моя, милосердие обернётся нам боком и укусит за задницу. Да и какое к дьяволу милосердие, лучше сдохнуть, чем лежать в склепе овощем и пускать слюни.

— «Никаких убийств» означает никаких убийств. Ты же знаешь правила.

— Хреновые у вас правила.

Затанна прощупывала каждый узелок, каждую связку в заклинании. Это требовало полной сосредоточенности и отнимало много сил, иногда её приходилось нести домой на руках, но лучше так, чем опять воевать.

Иногда во сне Хэл шевелился или разговаривал, нёс какую-то несусветную чушь, и тогда Затанна вздрагивала вместе с ним. Синестро почти не двигался, но время от времени протягивал левую руку и сжимал её в кулаке, как будто пытался что-то схватить. Пару раз Хэл в панике тоже вскидывал левую руку и нервно искал на правой кольцо, которого там не было, но тут же нащупывал невидимый предмет, и лицо его расслаблялось в счастливой улыбке.

Их преступления были чудовищны, их наказание не менее жестоко. Когда-то давно Затанна давала себе клятву не пользоваться этой магией ни при каких обстоятельствах. Лучше умереть, думала она, чем опуститься до такой темноты.

— Этот тот самый Хэл, про которого тётя Зи рассказывала мне сказки? Которого обманул злой колдун и заманил к себе в замок? — послышался детский голосок из-за спины Джона. Он обернулся и подхватил Розу на руки, она выхватила его сигарету изо рта и спрятала в ладошке, показывая, что окурок исчез.

— Молодец, — похвалили её Затанна, — моя школа. И да, это тот самый Хэл. Сейчас он спит, мы так и не нашли способ, чтобы освободить его от злых чар.

— Нужно найти принцессу, которая поцелует его!

— Мы ищем, — улыбнулся Джон.

— Как думаете, что им снится? — спросила Роза.

— Что снится злодеям, дорогая? — переспросил Джон, опустился на одно колено и начал щекотать дочь. — Им снится, как они едят непослушных детей, которые сбегают из дома с помощью магии.

Она рассмеялась.

— Я соскучилась и ещё тётя Харли очень странная. И я совсем немножко поколдовала, вообще незаметно.

После проверки, уложив Розу спать, они всегда сидели, обнявшись, на самой высокой крыше Готэма и смотрели на облака. Только вид чего-то столь чистого и естественного мог заглушить то отвратительное чувство, которое появлялось каждый раз после сотворения заклинаний полного контроля.

— Слушай, Зи, я никогда у тебя не спрашивал, но ты же копалась в мозгах у этих ушлёпков. Что им снится?

— У них один сон на двоих… — задумчиво ответила Затанна. — Они победили в войне.

— Ну, естественно.

— Они живут счастливо. Любят друг друга и воспитывают дочь, ссорятся иногда так, что планета трясётся, и мирятся соответствующе. Совсем как мы, Джон. Им снится наша жизнь.

Затанна и Джон посмотрели друг на друга с одним и тем же немым вопросом: а вдруг это мы сейчас лежим в каменном склепе, спим и видим эту ненастоящую жизнь, а на самом деле, в реальности, Хэл Джордан рассказывает маленькой Сораник страшную историю о своей старой подруге Затанне, которая была хорошей, но умерла, сражаясь не на той стороне.

Она покрутила обручальное кольцо на пальце, ей на секунду показалось…


End file.
